Successor
by The Mook is Loose
Summary: One mistake led to the ultimate price. However, that one mistake also led to an offer that humans should have never had.


**Based off a comic of sorts I imagined in my head when I fought Telethia the first time. Almost beat him. But he got me good at the last second with his stun locking and to be quite honest what I wrote here is pretty much how hard he dunked me.**

* * *

 _ **"** So this is how I go huh...? **"**_

He laid on the shallow water of what is soon to be his final resting place.  
His left arm missing. Right arm completely crushed. His legs still intact somehow, yet covered in the blue goo called his blood.

His breathing;

Heavy, rapid, labored. His lips leaking more of the blue substance as pain wracked his entire form.

He coughed.

More blood.

His heart has begun to slow down. All of his energy was drained. And his life fading like many before him. He fought as hard as he could. But even he was no match for the might of the Guardian Deity. He pushed the creature to its limit, but then the creature let out a shock wave. He was impaled on one of the many sharp roots of the Divine Roost.

From there, it went downhill very fast. And he fell down, really fast.

He tried to recover. But in the enraged state that it entered, the beast would not let him. It tossed him into the air, summoned a torrent of water and piledrived him to the ground.

It hurt.

Upon impact, the beast summoned the thunder god's wrath.

Brought down a damn bolt right on top of him.

It was _excruciatingly_ painful.

Then came the flames of hell itself.  
Then the force of gravity. Threatening to turn his bones to dust.  
The blast of Ether. That damn energy source which coursed through his veins like poison.

He was finished. He knew it. But the pain was unbearable. The stinging flames.

The shock.

God. The pain was so bad he forgot the rest.

He's honestly glad it's over to be honest.

Yet.

...

He's sad.

He grew to love his comrades and team. They were like family to him.

No. Not like. They were family.

Lin, Elma, Gwin, Irina.

All the others too.

Yelv, Celica, L. Even that arrogant cockroach H.B.

All of them would be filled with grief. He doesn't want that. Out of his determination to see them all smile he tried to will through the pain. He wanted to live so he could see them again.

But the seething pain that coursed through his very veins prevented him. At least the ones he had left.

He grimaced in pain before he let out a small chuckle.

"I really messed up this time." The humorless chuckle had escalated a fair bit.

"I love you all. Along with everyone else."

His mim was nearing its end. He could feel it shutting down. His vision finally fading.

"Ah...I had a good run...See all of you on the other..." His eyelids fell as the sounds of his voice and his world faded completely engulfed in the darkness.

...

...

...

" _Is this really all it is...is death really nothing more than darkness...?"_

 _"I...can't even hear my own thoughts anymore..."_

 _"Ah..."_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _A light._

 _"Hm?"_

 _"What is that light...?"_

 _" **...r..."**_

 _"I hear a voice...?"_

" **A...r...a"**

"..."

" **O...en...your eyes."**

 **"** _Open my eyes...?"_

He did so without a second thought. He was greeted to a blinding light. His eyes were still adjusting when he heard a booming voice from above him.

A shocked expression crossed him as he gazed at the being.

...

The same one who had ended his life.

" _You?_ "

 _ **"You don't seem angry to see me little one."**_

He scoffed. _"Why should I? I'm dead."_ The being seemed to chuckle at his declaration. Which irked him but he said nothing otherwise.

 _ **"Except you are not."**_

What?

 _"..."_

 ** _"I can sense you aren't exactly in a good mood so I suppose I'll cut to the chase then. While you were indeed mortally wounded, you are not dead, well, yet at any rate."_** The Telethia seemed to enjoy saying that last bit.

 _ **"I will admit our battle was entertaining. The first time in the last millennium. And from one as small as you? I must say I am impressed, however that is not why I keep you in the realm of the living. I keep you here for the fact that you are worthy to become my successor."**_

Successor?

" _What do you mean?" Akira asked._

 ** _"My life as well, is nearing its end."_** _The Telethia said._ A fact that seemed to shock Akira. This god of ultimate power is nearing its death? ** _"And this world needs a guardian when I pass. And so, I pass upon an offer to you."_**

Akira knew exactly what he was going to say. Yet the idea was still surreal.

 ** _I will grant you one more chance to live your life. But once you pass, you shall become the next 'Telethia, the Endbringer' Where you will protect this world."_** _The Telethia finished._

 _"Me...a Telethia...?" Essentially becoming one with Mira. But that means..._

 _" **Yes. You may even end up protecting the children of your allies. Or perhaps even your own descendants."**_

 _'That damn bird just played me into it's damn talons.'  
That actually sounds rather appealing. Even in death, he would be protecting them all._

 _A mental sigh resonated within his mind. The Telethia no doubt heard it. Meddling bastards._

 _"Deal." Without a second thought. Akira agreed. A selfish offer. Yet the intentions that he holds for it are rather golden. Even if unfair to those who have fallen before him._

 **"Good, close your eyes and I shall send you back home."** He complied and eagerly awaited.

* * *

 _ **Your life was ended prematurely.**_

 _ **You devoted your life to those you had deemed your family.**_

 _ **You had no memories. Nothing that tied you to them. Yet you pressed on for their sake.**_

 _ **You fought bled. and died for them.**_

 _ **Why? You had no reason to.**_

 _ **You then proceeded to help all other unfortunates.**_

 _ **Where some of the humans refused, you accepted.**_

 _ **The Ma-non Orphe, Prone, Qlurian, Guar, L'cirufe, Wrothian, Zaruboggans.**_

 _ **You changed their fates. You gave them all a chance to live and shape their own destinies.**_

 _ **Where others would use or even destroy them.**_

 _ **Your power.**_

 _ **Your strength.**_

 _ **You resolve.**_

 _ **Your will.**_

 _ **Your compassion.**_

 _ **Your love.**_

 _ **You sought to protect them. Not destroy. Is that not so?**_

 _ **However, you were not free from such temptation.**_

 _ **The lives you did take. Human and Xeno.**_

 _ **You did what you thought right. Even if others wouldn't agree.**_

 _ **You've judged well.**_

 _ **You wield power that many others don't.**_

 _ **You use it carefully where others abuse it.**_

 _ **It is not your time.**_

 _ **You shall reclaim what was lost to you.**_

 ** _Your final breath will come. But not now._**

 _ **Until then. Continue on.**_

 _ **Fight for those you love, young one.**_

 _ **At the end of all, look to the sky of the Divine Roost once more.**_

 _ **Call out to me.**_

 _ **I shall await your arrival.**_

 _ **And you shall meet your end befitting that of a guardian.**_

 _ **And then YOU shall be the new guardian of the new world.**_

 _ **The next Ruler of Fates.**_

 _ **Rest well, young one. Enjoy the life you surrendered.**_

 _ **You've done well to deserve it.**_

* * *

"Ugh..." The pain that coursed through his head was horrible.  
Gods, what did he even drink to get a headache this bad?

In fact. What even happened yesterday now that he thought about it?

...

"Oh." He remembered now.

 _That_ Fight. He looked down almost in disbelieve that he was alive.

...

He was happy though. And he couldn't help letting loose a chuckle, which then gradually turned into full on laughter. He grimaced slightly due to a sudden burst of pain that errupted from his head.

"Ow."

He heard the barrack's doors open and multiple footsteps follow suit. His team appeared right on cue. Vandham and Nagi were with them for some odd reason though.

The moment they laid eyes upon him however, all of their expressions had changed to one of genuine shock.

He blinked at them for roughly two seconds before waving with a nonchalant grin. Before he could even reopen his eyes he was tackled down by Lin.

"Akira! You're alive!"

 _'What does that even mean?'_ He thought.

"Whoa. What are you talking about?" He voiced a second later. "I wasn't even gone for a day." Lin held tighter at the declaration. For as far as she was concerned, that was a load of croc.

"That's a load of crap. Do you know HOW long we were looking for you!" She nearly shouted. Completely baffled and confused he was about to ask what she meant before he took notice to tears that were about to spill from her eyes.

"Lin?" He asked. What was going on?

"Akira..." Elma spoke up next. He turned to his leader who had a very similar reaction but hid it much better. "You were gone for almost an entire month."

...

"What?" Was his only response. No way. There is no way he was gone for more than a day.

"It's true." Vandham spoke next. "You were gone for a few days which wasn't too odd. But when that turned into a week, then two. That's when we knew. But your signal wasn't anywhere. Any continent, region, cave, nothing. You just vanished from the face of the planet."

"We found this near the Divine roost." Nagi then pointed to his comm device which was completely fried laying on the table. The memories flooded his mind. He grimaced. He could still feel the lingering effects of the Ether attacks present even in his comm device. "We had reports that some BLADE saw the legendary Telethia gravely wounded. You didn't happen to be the one did you?" Nagi asked with slightly narrowed eyes. He trusted Akira greatly. But anyone with that kind of power has to be watched. Especially someone like Akira. Who unfortunately, like the Murderess has no qualms turning on allies. Granted they usually always deserve it but still...

"I..." He was shocked but then looked down into his hands. Now noticing a faint glow as a marking was present where one never resided previously.

"I see. It's a very complicated story." Akira said cryptically. A gaze of understanding had crossed his face. But he refused to tell. "I'm sorry. Sorry for causing you such pain." He whispered into Lin's ears. The action caused tears to flow from Lin's eyes once more as she embraced him and refused to let him go.

"I'm sorry. I can't say what happened." Akira said speaking to the two authority figures. "But I can say this. Humankind can and WILL survive on Mira. And even when we're all long gone...you can count on me to keep humanity safe."

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Fragments of that life remain. It mused to itself about that life it had nearly forgotten.  
The beasts talons grazed the rock it was perched on. It's senses flared at the appearance of uninvited guests.  
The guests unknowingly shared blood with the beast. They gazed upon it with both awe and curiosity._

 _The beast knelt down to examine the feeble humans that resided._

 _A young blond haired woman with piercing blue eyes alongside her brother. He who held the same appearance he did long ago.  
_ _The young woman reminded him much of his wife. Despite the memories being rather faint. The feelings of love, warmth, even nostalgia tugged a cord within him. Even in his beastly form._

 _He lifted his talons and despite the fear present in their eyes. Protectively wrapped his giant scaly wings around them._

 _His children continued on. As did his family. He protected them for many a millennia_

 _The time to choose a new successor is drawing near._

 _And when the time comes. He can see her once more._

* * *

 **This is another one I enjoyed making. I imagined a comic of this during launch date but I got into the XCX community pretty late. Which is unfortunate. But ah well. This is rather serviceable to even me.**


End file.
